wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video)
"Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles" is the thirty-fourth Wiggles video of all of the best songs of the Wiggles. It was released in 2010. A second updated version was released in 2013, with new songs. Song List 2010 Version #Hot Potato - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - 2005 #Fruit Salad - 1998 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 1999 #Wake Up Jeff! - 2005 #Wiggly Party - 2001 #Quack Quack - 1998 #Wiggle Bay (song) - 2003 #The Monkey Dance - 1998 #Get Ready to Wiggle - 1998 #Go Santa Go - 1997 #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - 2005 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 2007 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport - 2001 #Dressing Up - 2004 #Move Your Arms Like Henry - 1998 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 2004 #Do the Owl - 2002 Live #The Zeezap Song - 2004 #Play Your Guitar with Murray - 2001 #Rockin Santa - 2004 #To Have A Tea Party - 2007 #Here Come The Chicken - 2006 #Getting Strong (song) - 2007 #Murray Had A Turtle - 2007 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2007 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! - 2007 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (song) - 2008 #Dr. Knickerbocker - 2008 #The Shimmie Shake! - 2008 #Over in the Meadow - 2008 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail - 2009 #Monkey Man - 2009 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 Bonus Songs from Wiggle Time in 1993 #Here Comes a Bear - 1993 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1993 2013 Version #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car #Do the Propeller! from Taking Off! #Monkey Man from Go Bananas! #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star from Pumpkin Face #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! #Quack Quack from Wiggle Time #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! from Furry Tales #Getting Strong from Getting Strong #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay #The Monkey Dance from Furry Tales #Everybody, I Have a Question from Go Santa Go! #Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time #The Shimmie Shake from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! from TV Series 7 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live In Concert #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins! #Murray Had a Turtle from Pop Go The Wiggles! #Michael Finnegan from Apples and Bananas #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins! #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party #Simon Says from Taking Off! #Do the Owl from Wiggly Safari #Play Your Guitar with Murray from Hoop-Dee-Doo! #I've Got My Glasses On! from Taking Off! #Hot Poppin' Popcorn from Hot Poppin' Popcorn #Rockin' Santa! from Santa's Rockin' #Here Come The Chicken from Racing to the Rainbow #Say the Dance, Do the Dance from Furry Tales Trivia *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear is actually shown twice. One as the 1998 music video from Wiggle Time, and one as a bonus song from "Wiggle Time" 1993. *Sam sings "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" in the original video, but Greg sings this song on the CD and 2013 version. *"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" wasn't included on the original CD, due to the album it originates from wasn't out yet. *Since Steve Irwin died, they used the prologue of "Do the Owl" taken from from "Wiggly Safari" instead of filming a new one. *The first video "Wiggle Time" released in 1993 is mentioned by Anthony in the prologue of "Getting Strong!". Greg is also mentioned in the opening and closing scenes of this video. *At the beginning, old video footage of Jeff & Greg (from Yummy Yummy) are shown but the footage on video appears as the re-recordings. *This is the third video to be released a year after the album came out. The first was "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" and "Yule Be Wiggling". The 2013 version was released aroud the same time as the video. *Clare Field appears in the prologue of "Getting Strong!". *The songs "House on the Hillside" and "A Family Song" are played as background music in "Interview with the Wiggles' Mums". *Just before the song title comes up for Hot Potato, you can see the front of the original Big Red Car banner title used in Yummy Yummy enter the screen. This is fixed in the 2013 version. *If you look very closely in the 2010 version when the Quack Quack title card is on the screen, you can see the top of Captain Feathersword's Pirate ship gliding across the sceen, which means the version they used was the one from TV Series 1, as the title card in that version was being pulled across by the SS Feathersword. Also, Quack Quack is listed as "From TV Series One" instead of "From Wiggle Time!", so that could by why. In the 2013 version, this problem is more visible, and you can see more of the ship and the water it glides on. *More visible original song titles in the 2013 version include The Monkey Dance, Go Santa Go, and Move Your Arms Like Henry. * In the 2014 version, Wiggly Party, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, The Zeezap Song, Dr Knickabocker, Over In The Meadow, Wags the Dog Is Chasing His Tail, To Have A Tea Party, and the Sam version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star is not on the video or album. * Anthony's introduction to Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance? has the same intro the song Dorothy The Dinosaur in Wiggle Time! Re-recording (only the first part). Photo Gallery Images It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming for Wiggly TV MarieField.jpg|Anthony's Mum (Marie Field) TheWigglesandChuckNorris.jpg|Chuck Norris! TheWigglesandJohnFogertyatAwards.jpg|John Fogerty and his daughter present The Wiggles with Gold Album Awards in the USA AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|''Getting Strong!'' MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''Play Your Guitar With Murray'' SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|''Space Dancing!'' File:HenrytheOctopusin2007PromoPicture.jpg|''Move Your Arms Like Henry'' TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom2.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries2.jpg|TV Series 2 File:MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture.jpg|''Murray Had a Turtle'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!'' File:MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadalena the Mermaid File:ElephantinConcert.jpg|Do the elephant! File:TheWigglesinShanghai.jpg|The Wiggles in Shanghai File:TheWiggles,PaulFieldandBobCarr.jpg|Presentation of Gold Album NSW Premier Mr Bob Carr and Minister John Watkins File:GoodMorningAmerica.jpg|Rehearsing for Good Morning America File:WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve Irwin and Anthony File:Anthony,MarieandPaulField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Mum File:DrKnickerbockerPromoPicture.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker File:TheWigglesatPhotoShootMagazine.jpg|At a photo shoot for a magazine File:TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|One of the first shows File:TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles on Neighbours File:WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly Safari'' File:SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming in Sydney WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Black and white Wiggles File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|Denise Richards! File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles at Wiggles World File:TheWigglesandRolfHarris.jpg|Rolf Harris receives his Platnium Awards File:TheLittleWigglesandBrettLee.jpg|Brett Lee meets The Little Wiggles File:WagstheDogin2007PromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog! File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDebraMessing.jpg|Debra Messing! File:TheWigglesandPaulHester.jpg|Paul Hester plays drums on Move Your Arms Like Henry and then films as Paul the Chef File:MonkeyinConcert.jpg|Do the monkey! File:HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture.jpg|''Here Come The Chicken'' File:TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. File:ClareFieldinPopGotheWigglesConcert.jpg|Do the tiger! File:FairyClareandFairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Clare and Fairy Larissa filming for Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3 File:TheShimmieShakePromoPicture.jpg|Hear the drumbeat! File:TheWigglesatThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Thanksgiving Day Parade, NYC File:DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture2.jpg|''To Have A Tea Party'' File:DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and some of her fairy friends File:NormaFatt.jpg|Jeff's Mum (Norma Fatt) File:TheWigglesWearingRedNoses.jpg|Raising awareness for SIDS and Kids File:FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|''Dressing Up'' File:EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture.jpg|''Get Ready To Wiggle'' File:JeanCook.jpg|Murray's Mum (Jean Cook) File:TheLatinAmercianWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|Latin American Wiggles File:MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|''Move Like An Emu'' File:TheShimmieShakePromoPicture2.jpg|''The Shimmie Shake!'' File:TheWigglesDancing.jpg|Pre-Wiggle Shirts File:OverintheMeadowPromoPicture.jpg|''Over In The Meadow'' File:TheWigglesandLeoSayer2.jpg|Leo Sayer makes The Wiggles feel like dancing! File:RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam dressed for the football song File:MarionMoran.jpg|Sam's Mum (Marion Moran) File:Rockin'Santa!PromoPicture.jpg|''Go Santa Go'' File:TheWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|Kylie Minogue becomes the Pink Wiggle! AnthonyandPaul.jpg|Anthony and Paul on Ramsay Street CaptainFeatherswordin2004Picture.jpg|''Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword'' TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010-2.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010-3.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums AnthonyandMarieField.jpg|Anthony and Marie Field JeffandNormaFatt.jpg|Jeff and Norma Fatt MurrayandJeanCook.jpg|Murray and Jean Cook SamandMarionMoran.jpg|Sam and Marion Moran Release Dates Original version *'Australian DVD Release': March 4, 2010 (ABC Video/Roadshow) *'United Kingdom DVD Release': May 10, 2010 (Hit Entertaimment) *'American DVD Release': July 6, 2010 (Warner Bros.) 2013 version *'Australian DVD Release': November 22, 2013 (ABC Video/Roadshow) *'American DVD Release': June 10, 2014 (NCircle) Gallery See here DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2010 Category:Sam videos Category:DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:Videos Category:2013 DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's